


Edith

by screammusic



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Other, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screammusic/pseuds/screammusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers had a sister back in 1942. Is it time to say goodbye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edith

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, and if I screwed up then please feel free to alert me as such. I've posted this on multiple sites as well, so it is mine.
> 
> (Currently being rewritten completely.)

"Tony?" A nervous Captain Steve Rogers murmured into the large workshop. A loud clang echoed from underneath a hunk of twisted metal which Steve recognized as an engine. An abnormal engine, but an engine none the less. "Tony?" The blonde called louder.

"Spangles?" The billionaire popped up with a happy and curious expression. "What are you doing here?" Tony got up, wipped his hands on a rag whilst walking towards the Captain, and leaned on a work bench in front of the other man.

"Do...do you remember telling me to ask if I needed anything?" Steve was having a difficult time looking up and meeting the brown orbs studying him.

"Of course. What do you need?" Steve shifted slightly at the inquiry.

"I want to find someone."

"Peggy?"

"No." Steve felt a small pang at her name. "Peggy's gone." He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry." Tony found himself genuinely sympathetic.

"It's okay. She lived a happy life. It's okay." He started to drift off into old memories.

"Then who would you like to find?"

"My sister." Seeing Tony's comical shocked face, Steve gave a hearty smile. "I know, I know. There's no mention of her anywhere. It's because I never mentioned her. I didn't want her involved. But...there's a chance she's still alive. She was fifteen the last time I saw her, which means she's eighty-six at the moment. I'm prepared- somewhat- if she's not...around anymore. I just need to know."

Tony blinked back un-characteristic tears, and nodded. "What's her full name?"

"Edith Penelope Rogers."

Tony blinked at him. Then again.

"You're joking?" Tony asked, completely serious. Steve was rendered confused. "You're seriously joking, right?" Steve gave him a look and Tony was totally incredulous. "But...she's THE Edith Rogers! No one ever even thought-"

"Tony!" Steve brought him to attention. While Tony's rambling often helped him in later situations, the man-out-of-time was in no form of patience which could allow Tony to continue on.

"She's alive." Steve beamed, tears swimming to his eyes. "And she's the reason many people are alive as well."

"What?" Steve was still partially stuck on Edith being alive.

"She started a program for soldiers who came home to nothing. Basically counseled them in whatever way they needed. Called it the SGR. See, Grow, Recover. Still runs it actually. In fact, Stark Industries is a big supporter of her non-profit. I can bring her in, if you'd like." Steve just stared at him.

"SGR?" She didn't...no...no way....would she?...

"Yeah, why?"

"Steven Grant Rogers. SGR." Maybe she did...

"That adorably woman." Tony concluded.

She totally did.

"She was a young girl last time I saw her." The words winded through his mouth, a memory poisoned smile gracing his lips.

"Listen, seeing her is going to be strange. You'll both probably cry. Talk about the good old days in 1940. But, remember it's been seventy-one years for her. And six months for you. Just be the big brother, okay?"

"Of course. When can I see her?" Steve was excited and nervous and happy and longing and freaking out at this new found knowledge.

"I'll ask her to come in today." Tony started walking out, and made it to the high-tech door before being forcefully spun around. His body was yanked forward into a bone crushing hug that he returned after a few seconds.

"Thank you. For everything." Steve confided into Tony's ear.

"Anytime, Steve. Anytime." Steve released him at that, both men clearing their throats and shifting awkwardly. "I'll go...do...that."

"Yeah." Both men went to leave at the same time. "Uhm."

"Ah."

"You go." Steve finaled, gesturing with his arm.

"Thanks." Tony scurried up the stairs, shaking his head at his awkwardness.

Steve on the other hand looked down, grinned, and let the tears come. "YES!" He let out, jumping around in complete bliss. His Little Edith was alive. ALIVE! I had another reason to keep going. Little Edith.

Steve spent the next three hours rotating between stressing out and being incredibly excited. He ran over his conversation ideas in his head a hundred times, feeling happy, truly happy, for the first time in a long time. He'd missed her more than anything.

Back in 1942, Steve had kept his little sister a secret for a reason. He didn't want her involved in anything. Edith was stubborn, clever, and never gave up once she made up her mind. She'd be involved in everything, ensuring he was constantly safe. He only saw the blonde at one show, or thought he saw her, but Edith was gone before he had a chance to say hello. But Steve would have given anything to see her again. And apparently he didn't have to.

Steve sat down and closed his eyes, listening to the world around him. Traffic blared below, sirens passed, and wind blew. It was a clear skied day, and everything looked up in beauty. A knock sounded at the door. Steve jumped up, fixing all of his clothes. He opened his mouth, but shut it to run and open the door. Tony stood with a blank expression. "Tony?" Steve was nervous all over again.

The philanthropist led Steve down to the same chair he just sat in, and gently pushed him down. Tony knelt in front of him, slightly to the side so that his face was near the arm rest.

"Steve...she...they just found her. She's alive. Maybe a few hours left at best."

"What?" A flood seemed to break his crystal blues, and he gripped onto Tony's hand. "We...I need-"

"We're going to see her, okay? Just...be prepared."

So the men left. Steve trying to calm down on the way. He managed that, pushing the thoughts of her being ripped away so soon, out of his mind.

Tony made the trip in record time. They made it to her room in record time. And Steve stopped in record time as her familiar China blue eyes made contact with his. It was possibly the most surreal moment of Steve's life. Surpassing waking up after sleeping in ice for seventy years.

"Steve...I always knew you'd come back." Edith coughed a little, and Steve made his way over to gingerly sit in the chair. Carefully, the big brother slipped his hand around her fragile, crinkled one, and looked up at her smiling face. Every emotion pooled and swarmed into Steve's voice, breaking like waves over his little sister, the one person in the entire world he never once wanted or thought he could live without.

"Edith..."

Steve felt a small pressure on his hand, faint at best, gave a watery smile at the old Captain bracelet, and returned the slight pressure. Those beautiful blue eyes fluttered and softened with a last glance. And a few more breaths drew, and ceased. Chocking back sobs, Steve placed a kiss to her thin hand, and placed it down onto her stomach.

She was gone.


End file.
